


His Own Way

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Achilles was dominant in everything except sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #20, prompt "sexual tension".

Achilles was dominant in everything except sex. Patroklos was the _erastes_, and he was the _eromenos_. Everyone believed that Achilles could never and would never surrender his dominance, but he had gladly become the beloved and let Patroklos fuck him. It was the way custom dictated, anyway. The sex was always so so hot, Patroklos kissing and licking and touching and nipping and biting and teasing him, and it felt so unbelievably _good_ when Patroklos was within him and became a part of him. Custom didn't dictate that, actual intercourse, but Achilles could care less. He was a goddess's son.

04.06.10


End file.
